Revealing the truth!
by alyalice456
Summary: something has happened to Claire and she wont tell anyone, not even Shane so he is determined to find out who did this to his girl.ShaneXClaire and some EveXMichael
1. coming home!

_**Revealing the truth!**_

A/N: hi everyone this is my first Morganville fan fic and I really hope you like it, if you do feel free to leave a review to let me know, and just to mention in this story **Claire is 22 and shane Michael and Eva are 23.**

It just works better this way (:

Chapter one!

**Coming home!**

"Where is Claire?" Eva asked Michael and Shane when she came into the room with her dinner, the guys had already ate dinner and now Shane was getting worried since it was Wednesday and she wasn't at the lab if she was called in late she would have called them, and it was past dark so they were all getting worried.

"I don't know I tried to call her five minutes ago and she didn't pick up, what if something happened to her" Shane said pacing the living room. At that moment the front door opened and closed "Claire?" Shane called

"it's me" she said and something about the tone of her voice got Shane worried he opened the door into the hallways and saw Claire she had a hoody on and she had the hood over her face "Claire are you okay?" Shane asked and she looked up a bit "Ya I'm okay I just have a really bad headache so I'm going to go to bed, I'll see Ya tomorrow" she said climbing the stairs.

"okay, good night" Shane said back to her and he went back into the living room where Eva and Michael, there was sitting on the sofa watching a movie "where is Claire gone?" asked Michael and Shane walked through the room to the door at the other side "she's gone to bed she said she was sick." He said to him and they looked sad "aww poor Claire bear" she said.

"I'm going to go and bring her up some dinner" Shane said leaving the room and heading towards the kitchen, he took a bowl and pored some chilli that he made earlier on in the day, grabbed a can of coke and climbed the stairs, he went to his room usually that was where Claire stayed these days but she wasn't there, so he went down the hall to her room and knocked "who is it?" she asked "its Shane I brought you up some dinner, thought you were hungry, it's my specialty Chilli, with no samara hot sauce if you must know" Shane said and he heard her sigh heavily so he entered .

The room was dark she was sitting in the dark witch was not a good idea in Morganville "Claire why are you sitting in the dark?" Shane asked her and he went searching for the light switch "leave the light off please I have a really nasty headache" Claire said before he had a chance to find the light switch.

"okay" Shane said and he crossed the room in the darkness knowing the rout to get to Claire's bed but his biggest worry was not to fall over any objects laying around, but then he remembered that it was Claire's room and she always kept it spotless and a floating object on the floor was very rare.

"Claire are you okay that must be some killer headache if you can't stand the light" Shane commented as he put the bowl of chilli and can of coke down on the dresser and sat beside her on the bed and she leaned agents him and laid her head on his shoulders, "Ya it is its really sore" she commented and he moved his hands down her face and then he came upon a sort of lump on her soft silicate skin, and she flinched away.

"Claire what is that?" Shane asked and he reached for the bedside lamp and switched it on, he could not see her face because it was hidden behind her hair.

She shook her head lightly "nothing I just have a really sore headache" she said and he was not going to take that as an answer, he put two fingers under her chin and lifted her face until he could see all of her face, "oh my god, Claire what happened to you?"….

**Claire's point of view.**

"Claire?" asked someone who I quickly identified as Shane call from the living room, "It's me" I answered him back_, I can't let him see me like this_ I thought and pulled the hood over her head and ran for the stairs but Shane came through the living room door so I had to stop.

"are you okay?" he asked me when he seen me climbing the stairs, I kept my head down but I lifted it a bit trying not to be obvious that i don't want him to see my face "Ya I'm okay I just have a really bad headache so I'm going to go to bed, I'll see Ya tomorrow" it was the only thing I could think off and I continued up the stairs before he could say anything but when she got to the top of the stairs I heard him call up "good night".

I went into my room, usually these nights I stayed in Shanes room but I knew if he saw me like this he would over react or something, so I went into my room and went to my closet to get dressed and when I walked past the mirror I didn't want to look at myself because I knew what I was going to see, this isn't the first time something like this has happened to me.

After I hopped into bed a knock came to the door, I was hoping they would leave me alone tonight of all nights "who is it?" I asked "its Shane I brought you up some dinner, thought you were hungry, it's my specialty Chilli, with no samara hot sauce if you must know" he said through the door I knew I couldn't lock him out he would get suspicious if I did, I sighed heavily and he must have head me because he entered the room.

The room was in complete dark but when he opened the door the flood of light from the hallway came flowing into the room but it did not reach me. I saw his tall big frame standing in the middle of the doorway. "Claire why are you sitting in the dark?" Shane asked wondering and from the tiny big that I could see he was trying to find the light switch.

I had to think of something to stop him from seeing me "leave the light off please I have a really nasty headache" it was a good enough excuse in fairness. He took his hand away from the light switch and started walking blindly across the room to my bed.

"Claire are you okay that must be some killer headache if you can't stand the light" he said to me as he put down the food and drink and sat beside me, I leaned agents him and put my head on his shoulder I couldn't help it I needed him to hold me close to make me feel safe and protected.

"ya its really sore." He moved his hand up and down my face and I knew what was coming next, his had went over it and it stopped "Claire what is that?" he asked and moved away and quickly switched on the lamp but I was quick enough to pull my hair down over my face to hide it from him.

But I knew it wouldn't work because he put his finger under my chin and lifted it until I was looking at him in the eyes, the looked sad and shocked at what they saw. "Claire what happened to you?...

Hope you liked chapter 1 please review and tell me what you think (: xxx


	2. Telling

_Chapter 2_

_**Telling!**_

**Thanks guys for all of your great review (:**

**Shane's P.O.V**

I was so focused on her face she looked so battered her eye as black, and her jaw was black and blue and on her arm the whole length as covered in black and blue spots, but the thing I focused of was a big cut just underneath her lip that I knew from experience would have to be stitched.

I looked at her in the eyes and she closed them "Claire please tell me what happened, did Monica do this to you?" I asked her, and I saw a tear run down her face "no, it wasn't Monica" she whispered softly, "then who was it?" I asked whoever did this to Claire, my Claire was going to pay big time.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said to me she opened her eyes in worry "I just fell it no big deal" she said and I knew that was a bunch of crap.

"Claire there bruises did not come from falling over, someone punched you, now tell me who it was?" I asked her taking her face in my hands and examining the bruise on her cheek, It looked fresh and it was swelling up "no one I swear I just fell over" I knew she was lying "can I at least take you to the hospital because these do not look to nice and you need stitches on that cut under your lip" I begged her, wanted to make sure she was save, some job I was doing so far.

She looked at me and must have saw home much I wanted to take her to see if she was okay, because she sighed and nodded "fine, okay I'll go okay are you happy now?" she said and I smiled and got up off the bed and took her hand "I just want to make sure you're okay" I said and she smiled and kissed me but she winced away because of her big cut under her lip.

She grabbed her big black jumper and we headed downstairs, "I don't want them to see me" Claire said before we were at the bottom of the stairs, I nodded at her and I walked into the living room while she waited in the hall.

Claire and I are stepping out for a bit okay" I said coming into the living room where Eve and Michael were watching some T.V show he had never seen before "okay" don't be all night now okay" Michael said in his man of the house voice he rarely put on but I could see right through it.

"Ya, mom see Ya later" I said and with that I walked out of the room back to Claire who was standing beside the door I opened the door and she walked out first, we both walked fast to the car because this was Morganville, it was best not to stand around in one place to long.

"this is a waste of time I don't need to go to the hospital" she said after a few minutes down the road, "Claire if it was me coming home looking like you, you would be the very one begging to take me to the hospital to take care of me, now it's my turn to worry and bring you to the hospital, so please don't argue," I said to her and she was about to argue when she stopped herself

"so I guess you're not going to tell me who did that to you?" I asked her again and she looked down "I told you I fell" she whispered and I was really get tired of that excuse but I was not going to argue with her when she was like this.

The rest of the car ride to the hospital was in silence.

When we got to hospital I parked the closest to the door as I could, and I helped Claire out of the car, she kept her head down "Claire?" I asked and she looked up at me, she looked so fragile and scared I at this point in my life I have never felt so helpless, seeing her like this and the best me being able to do is bringing her to the hospital.

"I'm here you know" I said and she nodded she walked into me and wrapped her hands around me and I wrapped my hand around her waist and hugged her tightly.

I broke the hug and took her hand in mine, come on lets go" I said and kiss her forehead, and we both walked towards the entrance door.

Myself and Claire satin the waiting room ten minutes later waiting for the doctor to come, the whole time Claire wouldn't stop moving around on the chair as if she was going to make a run for the door at any minute, now I knew how she felt when she brought me to the hospital.

"Claire relax its just all he's going to do is stitch up that cut, okay" I said and she looked at me as if she forgot I was there "Ya I guess so." She said but that didn't stop her from moving around in the chair ready to bolt.

A doctor came into the room "Claire Danvers" he said and we both stood up and walked up to the doctor, "Hello Ms Danvers and what are you here for today, because I see a lot of bruises, "I fell and I cut my lip really badly and I need stitches" she said simply and I looked at the doctor and he didn't look like he was buying the "I fell" story either.

"okay Claire, go ahead into that room on the left and I will be right in" he instructed us to the room and we went into it and she sat on the bed, "would you stop worrying" I said to her and she cracked a small smile "at least now you know how I feel when I take you here" she said smugly.

And I smiled and then the doctor entered the room "okay Ms Danvers were going to start on the stitching and we just wanted to ask you did you really fall over and I must stress that you have to tell us the truth." He said and Claire looked at the ground and then at him "I Didn't fall over" she said simply.

"then who did this to you Claire?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"it was my dad…" she said and a tear ran down her eye.

PLEASE REVIEW XXX


	3. Truth!

_**Chapter 3**_

**truth!**

**Thank you guys for all your amazing reviews keep going because it just encourages me to write faster (: **

"can you leave us alone for a minute please?" I asked the doctor and he turned and left, when he left turned to Claire, she was crying really hard now and she was looking at me wondering what I was going to say "Claire what do you mean your dad did this to you?" I asked her

she looked at me and sighed between her tears "I went to see them this morning and things were said and for a second dad lost control and I found my getting beaten can we talk about this later I don't really want to discuss this in the hospital I just want to get this stitched and get out of here".

I looked at her and she looked terrible now so I sighed "you are telling me everything when we get home promise?" I asked and she nodded then I moved over and hugged her tightly "I love you" I whispered to her and she nodded "love you more" she whispered and I got up from the bed and walked out of the room to go and get the doctor.

I found him standing about 5 feet away talking to a nurse, when he saw me coming he excused her and she walked away "Mr Collins, I would like to say that the cut on Claire's face had to have some force behind hit, this was not an accident" he said and I nodded and he started to walk into the room.

Claire was standing now looking towards the window and I could swear she was thinking of her chances of escaping" she looked around when she heard us coming in and smiled at me "okay Claire sit on the bed now and I will get started on the stitching" the doctor said and nodded and sat on the bed.

I sat on the bed beside her and she smiled lightly at me and then turned back to the doctor and he started the stitching.

Half an hour later the doctor finished up and myself and Claire were walking to the car in silence all I could think of was how could her dad do this to her, his own daughter and why did he do this to his daughter in the first place and did her mom know about this.

When we got in the car she looked over at me "please say something" she begged and I looked over at her, I have never seen her look so since I met her five years ago.

"What do you want me to say Claire you told me that you dint want to talk about it till we got home" I said to her and she felt silent again, but I reached across the compartment to hold her hand and she squeezed my hand back tightly.

When we arrived at the house we both got out and I met her in the front of the car and she took my hand in hers, when we entered the house she started going towards the living room and I pulled her back and looked at her in a questioned expression "I am not hiding from them until these go down and besides I told you I would tell you what happened" she said and pulled me after her as she walked off to the living room.

Eve and Michael looked up when we entered the room and their faces took in all the bruises immediately and their mouths dropped "Claire- bear what happened?" Eve asked getting up of the couch.

"you got stiches" Michael said standing up looking at Claire's face, she looked down when he said that to her and she walked over to the chair in the corner and sat beside her and she looked up at them "I got beaten" she said simply and then for some reason the two immediately looked I'm my direction "are you serious you think it was me" I said defensively and they rolled there eyes and turned back to Claire.

She looked sideways at me then back to them "it wasn't shane, it was….my…..dad" she whispered and the Eve's eyes bulged in her hear with shock and she sat down beside her "ohh sweaty, why?" she asked Claire and she looked up again.

"I went to see Amelie today she wanted to see me, she wanted me to bring a message to my parents, about leaving because my dad is not well and when I was talking to her she was going through my files and then all of a sudden she holds up a sheet to me and when I looked at it I noticed it was an _**adoption **_cert" everyone in the room froze at the last two words, I held her tightly to me and I could see a tear rolling down her face.

"oh my got Claire- bear you were adopted?" Eve was the first to break the silence and Claire just nodded slightly.

"I didn't know what that meant so I asked Amelie if I could take it with me and she said yes, then I went to their house, and when I asked about the adoption my dad went crazy and he hurt me" she said simply and that drove me over.

"Claire he did more than hurt you, you had to go to the hospital that's how much he hurt you, and no you know that he hurt you and he's not even you father, and your twenty-two so he had no right." I said to her and she looked at me.

"Shane, it doesn't seem fair but I have had to put up with it all my life" Claire said and I froze and so did she I don't think she wanted to say that because she bowed her head, but I was having none of it I lifted her head with my fingers until she looked at me, "what do you mean you have had to put up with it your whole life" I asked her and she just knelled into me and I wrapped both my arm around and hugged her close to me.

"He used to hurt me when I was a little girl" she whispered but we all heard him and I looked over at the other two and they look between angry and sad, angry at what her father did and then sad for her.

When no one said anything she continued "he used to punch me and kick me, and then he would blame it on…." She stopped short and then I saw a new row of tears trailing there way down her face.

"Claire… he blamed who?" Michael asked speaking for the first time kneeling forward in the chair.

"my… sister" she struggled to get out and then she turned her face into my chest and started to cry, "wait that? You never told me you had a sister?" I said to her and she looked up at me and then sighed "I never did because she went away" she said simply and I looked over at Eve who looked like she was going to cry and Michael for some reason looking like he was going to punch a hole in something and I would prefer it being the wall and not one of us.

"Claire when you say went away do you mean died?" Eve asked slowly and I looked down at Claire who was shaking her head "no she got taken away social services came one day to the house and my parents blamed all my bruises and cut on her and they brought Meghan away thinking it was for the best even though she didn't do anything to me" Claire said and then she got up out of the couch and turned to them.

"I'm going to go to bed I'll see you ALL in the morning" she said aiming at me not to come up to her tonight to see if she was all right or something.

"Night sweaty see ya in the morning" Eve said and myself and Michael said night together before She excited the room and closed the door behind her and we could hear her walking up the stairs.

"oh my god poor Claire" Eve said and Myself and Michael both nodded in a agreement "she never told anyone" Eve continued and I looked down she never told me her boyfriend of more than four years.

"what are we going to do we have tell some one about this" Eve asked and I looked at Michael and we both nodded and got up "where are you too going?" she asked and Michael looked at her "your staying here with Claire and myself and Shane are going to go and have a word with Mr Danvers" he said to her and Eve nodded, usually she would try and beg us to let her come with us when we went out but not this time.

"okay but don't be too long" she said and looked at me too "and Shane please don't go all bag ass on him we don't want to be dealing with the police tomorrow okay" she said and I nodded, but I was going to make him pay for hurting Claire, MY CLAIRE.

He hurt her and then what made it worse was that he was not even her father and she was twenty-two old enough to tag him for assault but I knew well she would she's too good hearted for anything like that.

Michael and I walked out of the house and closed the door softly so Claire would hear it an think the worst.

_**Okay im not really happy with this chapter I think it was all over that place but please tell what you think….. **__**R&R PLEASE!**_


	4. confronting

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Confronting!**_

_**Shane's P.O.V**_

Myself and Michael pulled up to Claire parents' house, we walked up to the door but stopped when we heard yelling from inside.

"What were you think?" we identified as Mrs Danvers shouting "I was thinking she had no right to come here wondering if she was adopted" we heard Mr Danvers yell back.

"if she wants to know she has a right she doesn't have to be beaten up by you she is a grown woman" Mrs Danvers yelled back.

Deserve I looked at Michael and we both nodded and I knocked on the door, there was a long silence before the door opened, and in the doorway was a young girl not Mr and Mrs Danvers she had long black slightly curly hair, and she was tall and skinny and yet she looked very familiar "can I help you?" she asked sounding very irritated.

"yes were here to see Mr and Ms Danvers" Michael said to her before I could and she looked inside for a quick second and then turned back to us again "I really shouldn't let any strangers into the house sorry" she said and then tried to shut the door but I stopped her before she had it closed full.

"I don't think us being strangers will be a problem" I said to her and she glared at me for a long minute then sighed and moved to let up in.

"who is at the door?" came a loud Mr Danvers, I look at Michael and then the girl who I have never seen before I noticed was glaring in at me and that made me feel uncomfortable but I kept on going down the hall remembering what I came here for.

"what are you doing here?" asked Ms Danvers as I entered the room to see them both on opposite sides of the room, they both looked surprised "what do you think I'm doing here" I said dryly to her then I looked at Mr Danvers "you need to tell us what you did to Claire" he looked at me like he was going to charge at me and kick the living crap out of me.

But I stood strong for Claire's sake and looked him straight in the eye and her glared right back at me "that is none of your business boy now get out of my house" he yelled the last bit but I did not move from my spot and neither did Michael standing behind me, "you had no right to do what you did to her she is twenty-two not fourteen and also because you aren't her real parents, do you realise she can bring that to court as assault?" Michael said sternly from beside me.

He continued to glared at both of us then and he stared to walk towards us with his hands put into fists, I did the same, but then the girl that opened the door got in his way "don't you dare if you do that to him you can forget about ever seeing her again" she said to Mr Danvers and he glared and pushed her aside.

"They come into my house and confront me about my actions, if they know what's good for them they would leave my house this instant." He said to her but kept staring at me they whole time.

I turned to Michael and he looked relaxed now "well leave" he said simply and I looked at him clueless and he nodded at me "were not going to make the situation any better Shane if we sat come on Claire is probably going to realise soon that we left." He said and I nodded think about it and knowing he was right.

I glared at Mr Danvers one last time before I followed Michael to the front door, when we were in the car I looked up and at the window I saw the girl that I never heard her name being called standing at the window looking at us leave I tunred to Michael and he was looking at her too.

"I don't know who she id dude but she to know who we are" he said to me and he started the car and we drove off beck to the glass house.

When we arrived back home I unlocked the door and opened up softly and then we walked into the house and we found Eva in the kitchen, when she saw us she ran up to us "off thank god, what happened?" she said and I looked at Michael "Michael can fill you in I'm going to go up to see Claire" I said and she nodded and I climbed the stairs slowly.

I walked down to the end of the hallway to where Claire's room was and I knocked lightly.

_**Eve's P.O.V**_

"so what happened?" I asked as we both walked into the living room hand in hand, I love when we got to spend time together, it seemed hard to get time together anymore.

We both sat down on the couch and he put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, even though he was a super strong vampire he was always gentle.

"well we went to their house and they were arguing before we knocked on the door we could hear them shouting and when we did knock a girl who we have never seen before opened the door and told us to go that the Danvers didn't want strangers in their house. But we made our way in anyways and Shane was saying like how could you do that to your daughter and all that and in the end i took Shane and said that if Claire finds out that we were here she will never forgive us." He said sweetly and I nodded.

"Ya she would have being bitching" I said to him and he bowed his head, I looked at him concerned "Hey sweaty what's wrong" I asked putting both my hand on his face and lifting his face so he would look at me it was pretty easy to tell when something was bothering, he looked at me then sighed heavily "I know who Claire's parents are Eva" she said simply and I froze in my place.

**Shane's P.O.V**

"Claire?" I whispered as I opened the door to Claire bedroom slowly I was half way in when I noticed that Claire wasn't there, I looked around the room and then closed the door and headed down the hallway, _if she wasn't in her room then she might be in my room? _I thought to myself.

I opened the door of my bedroom and sure enough there Claire was laying in my bed just staring up at the ceiling when she heard the door open she turned her head to face me "I didn't want to be alone right now" she whispered just about loud enough for me to hear.

I smiled and walked over to the bed and she just laid there and I couldn't help but place the back of my hand agents her bruised face "I hate seeing you like this" I said simply and she smiled lightly and placed her hand on top of mine still placed on her face.

"I smiled and then laid down beside her I took my hand from her face and held her hand we both stayed there looking into each other's eyes for I don't know how long before she sighed and snaked into my arms, I wrapped my arms around her securely thinking in my head I'm never going to let her go again in case this happened to her again.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" she whispered and I held her tighter "its not exactly the easiest thing to say Claire" I said back to her and then she looked at me "but you told me everything about your mom and your sister and what happened with you are you dad, I didn't tell you anything, I made you think I lived the picture perfect life when really I was afraid to go home from school every day so I used to sign up for after school events just to get away from them for that little bit longer, and when I did come home o did get the missed hitting from dad" she started crying "why aren't you mad I kept this from you?" she asked she was starting to cry and I put my hands up to her cheek and whipped the tear away from eye and smiled at her.

"I'm not mad at you because I know how you feel, hell I nearly never told you about my past if it weren't from Eva hinting it at you" I said and she nodded and looked at me "but that's not an excuse why aren't you made at me?" she asked again.

"well firstly because you my girlfriend and the last thing I could be at you is mad because I love you to much, and secondly because I feel for you it must have been hard taking all that abuse the finding out that he wasn't even your father and the your sister got taken away from you and then you were left alone after she went and then you don't even know where she is today" I said to her and she looked at me and then she started crying harder, "I haven't seen Meghan since I was eleven, I haven't seen her in eleven years Shane, I miss her" she said and I hugged her.

"I know you do, If I knew Lyssa was alive right now and I didn't know where she was I would miss her too" I said and hugged tightly, I kissed her head and I whispered in her ear " love you" I said to her and she nodded "I love you too" she whispered back.

I moved a bit trying to get confortable and then Claire clutched into my t- shirt and looked at me in the face terrified "please don't leave me" she half begged I smiled and got into a confortable position and pulled back into my arms and I whispered into her ear "I will never leave you" I whispered and we aid in silence until we both eventually fell asleep in each other's arms..

_**Thank you all for you amazing reviews and again please review on this chapter, its three in the morning and I knew I had to get this done tonight so be nice with the reviews I tried my best since I'm half asleep. **_


	5. Meghan!

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Meghan!**_

_**Wow guys over 20 reviews and only four chapters, now putting up fifth, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter **_

**Shane's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning with the early morning sun hitting my face, I turned around and wrapped my arm around Claire's waist, I looked down at her and she had her eyes open looking at me.

"good- morning" she whispered to me and I smiled back and kissed her lightly "morning" I replied she tried to turn in the bed but I stopped her "what?" she asked me and I smiled "you don't have school and I don't have work so I don't know what the hurry is getting up today?" I asked and she smiled.

"I guess you're right, but I have plans today sorry" she said and once again tried to get out of the bed but my hands stayed firmly around her waist preventing her from getting out of the bed.

She started struggling but then I just pulled her back and she fell back agents me "can I not have some quality time with my gorgeous girlfriend!" I said and she laughed "you can, later okay" she smiled, kissed me and walked out of the room after giving me a wink.

**Eva's P.O.V**

I slept in my own room last night I felt like I needed space after hearing what Michael told me.

I told him he had to tell Claire it was only fair she knew the truth but who was I to tell her, Michael should be the one to say.

I sat up in my bed and looked around, it had been a while since I stayed in my room, usually I stayed in Michael's room, I knew Claire was up we both had plans today for going into town.

I got up and walked around my room, my room was mostly black and I dug through my wardrobe and pulled out a top and Pants and got dressed, after I put on my make-up I walked out of my room and down the hall, someone had already been in the shower so Claire was ether in her room, Shanes room or downstairs in the kitchen.

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen and stopped in my tracks "Claire?" I asked, she standing by the work top grabbing onto it for support she was crying and she looked like she was going to pass-out.

I looked over and saw Michael on the other side of the room looking very sorry the he probably even opened his mouth "no you did not tell her?" I asked and he looked at me sadly and then looked at the ground.

"oh my god you did" I said and ran over to Claire and hugged her, she wrapped her arms around me and she started crying into my shoulder.

I looked at Michael and saw he was looking towards the door, where Shane was standing looking at his girlfriend crying.

**Claire's P.O.V**

I walked to the bathroom and took my shower, when I was finished I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast, "hey" came a familiar yet icy voice I turned on my heels to meet Michael.

He was standing in the far corner of the kitchen kneeling against the wall, he wasn't smiling like he usually did when he met her in the morning, "hi" I smiled at him and he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to stand beside the counter.

"Claire I have something I have to tell you" he sighed and looked at me I had no idea what he was going to say and as usual I was expecting the worst "what?" I asked and calmly as I could and he looked like if he could cry he would "your sister, what was her name again?" he asked and I took that to heart.

"Meghan" I said, I once I said her name tears swelled up in my eyes and a flood of memories came into my head of myself and he playing football in out backyard, or dressing up as pretty as we could and dance around thinking we were princesses.

Once I said her name he put his hand to his face "I was afraid of that" he said and he looked at me "Claire, I know who your parents are." He said simply.

**No words ever hit me so hard in my life.**

"What?" I asked in disbelief he looked sad like he was going to ball out crying, the thought that he knew my birth parents and he never told me.

"In my defence I didn't know it was you until you told me you had a sister called Meghan, okay keep that in mind" he said and I looked at him oddly and he continued. "Claire you know who your parents are" he said simply and I had no idea what he was talking about, how did I know them?

"What do you mean?" I asked him and he sighed "you have met them before" he said and I felt like yelling at him would he just tell me already.

"What who are they?" I asked in shock and he looked at the ground for a brief second and looked at me "Claire your parents are Gerry and Amanda …. Glass" he said simply and I froze in place hearing not the first two names but the surname…. Glass.

"What?" I asked him and he stared to cry, "you're parents are Gerry and Amanda Glass my Parents, you and your sister Meghan are my sisters, you were put up for adoption when my mother knew she wouldn't be able to take care of ye because of her cancer because she didn't know she was having twins so she gave you two, to the Danvers" he said and I was getting so made, was he messing with me, was he trying to get a laugh out of all of this.

"Are you playing some sort of joke Michael?" I asked him and he nodded in a no gesture, "I'm not messing Claire why would I mess about something like this please believe me" he begged but I just couldn't believe him, I just kneeled against the worktop and started to sob.

"Claire?" came a voice from the open door, I looked up to see Eva standing in the door looking at Michael, "you did not tell her?" she asked Michael but he only side glanced at her, see ran to me when she got no answer "oh my god you did" she said back to Michael.

She hugged me and I rested my head on her shoulders and cried It was only a second then Eva froze under me and then came the voice I could go right now without hearing.

"what did you do to her?" came the voice I looked over to see Shane hallway in the kitchen with his fists clenched he was looking at me in shock and I just shook Eva of and I walked out of the kitchen "Claire?" Shane called after me but I ignored him and went to grab my bag.

"Claire, where are you going?" Shane asked getting in my way and I looked up at him and he looked worried but was not going to reassure him right now that I was okay "I'm going for a walk I need to clear my head okay" I said and walked around him and out the door.

No one followed me thank god, and I made my way down the path, I knew I had to go find out the truth….

**10 minutes later…**

I found myself standing outside the front door of the last place I want to be right now but I have to get answers.

I knocked on the door I was waiting for about one minute before the door opened and my mother stood in the doorway when she saw me her eyes started to water, "Claire come in please I'm sure your father is so sorry about what happened" she said simply, but I just walked by her and headed for the sitting room "that man is never sorry about anything and he not even my father" I said and opened the door t find him sitting in his favourite chair reading his newspaper, a picture of ease that is until he saw me.

"I want answers" I demanded looking him dead in the eye he stood up from his chair "can a man at this age not sit down a read his newspaper in piece without being bothered?" He asked and I was not going to entertain him with a answer "I said I came for answered, tell me them now an dill leave you to your paper" I said.

"what do you want to know?" he asked sitting back down I took a deep breath "is My last Name Glass?" I asked and I looked at my so called mother and she was looking at the ground and my so called father was staring into nowhere "I want to know" I demanded and I knew I went too far because he stood up from his chair and began to cross the room, you have some nerve coming into my house and talking to me in such a manner.

I knew he was probably going to hit me what good was it going to do.

He pulled back his fist but then came a voice. "don't you dare" said the voice I turned to the corner of the room it was coming from and nearly started crying at the familiar figure.

"**Meghan?"**…

Hope you guys enjoy…. Once again this was written at one in the morning so be nice xxxxx


	6. meeting the family AKA friends

**Chapter 6**

**Meeting the family.**

_**A/N… don't let the title fool you Claire isn't meeting her parents in this chapter.. Sorry.**_

_**I do not own Morganville vampire sadly hahaha 3**_

"Meghan?"… I asked, the girl in the corner stepped closer, I didn't need to ask if it was Meghan, she hadn't changed one bit, she still had her long jet black silky hair and her blue eyes were glistening, she ran over to me "Claire?" she said and hugged me tightly.

"oh my god, I've missed you so much" she whispered in my ear "what are you doing here?" I asked her and she looked past me at our so called parents and sighed "Claire I have been here for about three weeks now, but iv been told to stay inside the whole time," she said and I turned to them and glared "you had her here and you didn't tell me" I asked them and they exchanged looks.

"you know what don't waste your time Claire, there not going to answer you, come on lets go" Meghan said picking up her bag from behind the chair, "I need some air anyway, and I also need to get out of this hell hole, and I think we should catch up" she winked at me and took my hand and we both walked out of the house.

"so how has life been for you here Claire?" she asked as we walked down the path from the house, I looked at her and she was looking around the streets "well, I have a job, I have three of the best friends ever here and one of the three is my boyfriend, and I live with them" I said and she looked at me shocked.

"So you live with your boyfriend, how long have you been going out with this boy? And what's his name?, and what are you friends names?" she asked me and I laughed at her from asking me all these questions.

"Ya I do live with my boyfriend, we've been together since I was seventeen so we've been going out for nearly five years and his name is Shane Collins," I said and she smiled "well I look forward to meeting this Shane, and your friends?" she asked.

"My friends names are Eva Rosser and Michael Glass" she stopped walking when I said Michaels last name and looked at me wide eyed "wait, Michael GLASS?" she asked and I nodded "I guess I was the last to know, even though I didn't believe it." I said to her.

"when did you find out?" she asked and I frowned "about half an hour ago" I said to her and she sighed "I'm sorry sis" she said hugging me closely "I was never there for you, when I should have been" she said and I backed away from her "is he really our brother?" I asked her, and she nodded and I could feel another flood of tears coming on.

"when we were born our mother didn't know she was going to have twins, so when she did she knew she couldn't take care of us, she didn't want to split us up, she wanted to keep us together so she put both of us up for adoption, and that's when out so called parents came into the picture" she said and I nodded I guess it would have been hard taking care of twins while you are ill.

"hell lot of good it did when we were split up anyway" I said and she put an arm around my shoulder and pulled my closely "when I was sent away I was told I was adopted, I went looking for our family and I found our mom and dad and then I found our brother, I didn't get to meet him but I saw a picture of him" she said and I smiled.

"Well do Ya want to go meet him; I don't think he's gone to work yet?" I asked she smiled "Ya sure come on" she said pulling down the street even though she had no idea where I loved.

We stopped outside the Glass house and she looked at me and nodded and I put my key in the door and opened it, I walked into the kitchen and they were no longer there so they must have been in the living room.

"Come on" I said and pulled her down the hall, I opened the door to reveal my three house mates sitting around the room.

Michael was in the corner holding his guitar but not really playing and Shane was in the arm chair staring at his phone until he say me and Eva was sitting on the couch closest to the door reading some magazine.

"Claire thank god you're okay, we were getting worried" Eva said jumping up and hugging me when she saw me, "and who is this?" she looked at Meghan suspiciously.

"Guys this is Meghan" I said simply and Michaels head popped up quickly "hello" Meghan came around me to shake Eva's hand "you must Be Eva, nice to meet you" she said and walked into the room and looked at Shane.

"You must be Shane, right?" Meghan asked him, and he nodded and smiled at her slightly "nice to meet you Shane, no wonder Claire fell for you" Meghan said and Eva laughed mockingly and Shane glared at her briefly. "its nice to meet you too Meghan" Shane said polity and smiled genuinely at her, usually he didn't take so kindly to new people.

Then she turned to Michael who was looking at her shocked "and that leave Michael" Meghan said and Michael nodded slightly but didn't make any move from where he was "so what you not going to get up and give your long lost sister a hug or do I have to go down there?" Meghan joked and Michael smiled and put his guitar aside and gave Meghan a hug.

when Michael finished hugging Meghan he looked at me briefly, and I smiled "I'm sorry I acted like that earlier" I said and he nodded and I walked over to give him a hug, he hugged me back tightly "I really wish I was told this earlier" I said and he nodded "I didn't think it was you because you never talked about a sister so I though you just had the same name Ya know then you tell me you have a sister called Meghan and it all just takes me off guard knowing the person living in my house for nearly six years was my sister this whole time" he said and I nodded and turned to Meghan and she was smiling sweetly at the scene then I looked at Shane and he looked happy, and he winked at me, "I can't believe you guys are all brothers and sister" Eva said and stood beside Michael taking his hand.

"oh you both are together?" Meghan asked seeing Michael and Eva holding hand, I walked over to Shane and she wrapped one of him arms securely around my waist "I guess you could say that" Eva said to Meghan.

"Well I guess I'm the only lonely one here" she said sadly and I laughed she was always the biggest joker; I'm glade nothing has changed.

"So, Mr Collins is it?" Meghan began looking sternly at Shane but not very serious looking "yes" Shane answered snickering "so do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked and I felt Shanes arm go limp around me.

"Meghan I think that a bit of a touch subj-" I was cut off by Shane talking "I had one sister but she died a couple of years ago in a fire and my mother died shortly after and I don't know where my dad is" he knew perfectly well where his dad was but he knew he just couldn't come out and say he was plugged into a machine and is running the whole town.

"wow, I'm so sorry I didn't know" Meghan said and Shane looked up at her and smiled "it's okay it was a long time ago, I'm done with grieving over the past, and now I'm going to focus on my future, Ya know" he said and he squeezed me lightly in a little promise gesture.

"ya true," Meghan said smiling at the both of then Michael spoke up "who wants some breakfast?" he asked and we all agreed and we all went into the kitchen to continue our little catch up with Meghan.

**Hope ye liked please review …(:**


	7. talking

**Chapter 7**

**Eva's P.O.V**

We sat in the living room all day just talking, Claire was so happy to have Meghan and I think she was happy about the whole Michael thing, she sat on the couch cuddling with Shane, I was sitting with Meghan and Michael was sitting on his own in the single chair but he didn't mind.

"So Meghan what happened to you after you left"? Claire asked out of know where and we all turned to Meghan, she thought about her answer for a minute the smiled.

"I was brought to the family out in phoenix they were lovely they had a boy called Aiden, so I used to pretend he was my brother, but after a while I just wanted my real sister and brother, Ya know" she said and myself and Michael nodded in agreement and she continued.

"I stayed with them till I was eighteen then I decided I was going to come looking for you, because we were both eighteen, we were allowed to see each other then, and it did take longer than expected to find you but I did in the end." She said smiling at Claire.

"Michael don't you have work" I asked, he was supposed to be at work an hour ago "Ya but I told them I was taking a sick day, I'll make up for it tomorrow" he said smiling at me; I didn't remember him ringing in.

"Don't take a sick day just because I'm here, I'll still be here tomorrow Michael, go to work" Meghan said and Michael looked at her in disbelief.

"just go to work I'll be here" Meghan said and Michael nodded and sighed and sat up "okay I'll be back later, you can say here tonight if you want to Meghan" he said to Meghan and she smiled "thank you are you sure?" she asked her brother and he smiled "I'm sure" he said and looked at Claire "do you want to share your bedroom?" he asked her.

"I don't think I have too since I haven't stayed din my bedroom in months if Ya think about it" Claire said and looked at Meghan "Ya you can stay in my room, I have no problem with it" she smiled and Meghan laughed and turned to Michael "thank you for letting me stay, in all honestly I would have slept on a bus bench or something just to stay away from them" she said bitterly and we all froze.

We all remembered at one that Meghan had no idea Michael was a vampire and that this town was crawling with them and is she stayed out in the night she might as well have been sighing her death wish.

"you're more than welcome Meghan, now I got to go and I will talk to you guys later, bye" she said heading out of the living room into the hall, "Bye," we all said in union, just When Michael was out the door Claire's Phone beeped she looked at it and frowned "ugh, guys I'm so sorry but I have to go to work my boss just texted me" she said boss meaning Myrnin.

"ill drive you" Michael offered and turned to me "cause I use your car" I thought about the consequences off letting Shane Collins into my car but I knew I could trust him so I nodded "keys are on the desk in the hall" I informed and he nodded and he stood up beside Claire and she smiled at him and they both walked down the hall hand in hand.

Meghan turned to me when they left "they seem so cute together" she said to me and I smiled "Ya they are" I said and got up out of the couch "do Ya want me to show you're your room?" I asked her and she smiled and got up "okay sure" she answered and we both walked up the stairs.

**Claire's P.O.V**

I got into the passenger side of the car while he got in the driver's side, "do you like her" I asked him as he was putting the key into the ignition. He looked over at me and smiled "Ya she's nice and she does look a lot like you bar the long black hair" I smiled and reached over the console and grabbed his hand in mine.

He turned and smiled at me "I Love You" he said smiled and I laughed "what was that for?" i asked and he smiled "I don't know I just do" she said and I leaned over and kissed him "I Love You too." I said and he kissed me back and stated the car but we didn't go too far.

There was a figure standing in the middle of the walkway and Shane glared out the window and he turned to me "stay here" he said simply and and got out off the car, he walked up to the figure and stopped a bit on the way and hesitated.

I got out of the car to see what was going on, I walked up beside Shane and realized who the figure was "mom?" I asked, well she wasn't really my mom anymore, but why was she here?

"Hi Claire, I was wondering if we could talk?" she asked and I looked at Shane -who looked incredibly angry that she was there- and then back to her "I'm sorry, but I really can't I have to go to work and I'm already late as it is" I said and then she nodded and looked down the road "please Claire I want to apologise for your fa-" she was about to say father but she stopped and took a deep breath "for My husband's absurd behaviour please can you ever forgive us?" she asked and I looked at her like she had gone mad.

"are you serious, your apologising, for torturing me my whole life" I said to her and she looked down to the ground ashamed to even look me "you don't know how sorry I am" she said finally still not looking at me "Ya, I'm sorry too, I hate to live a life where I couldn't have children so I adopted, and then abused the hell out of them" I said and then turned and started walking back to the car, "and you stay away from Meghan because she wants nothing to do with you either" I said before stepping into the car.

Shane got into the car seconds after me, she didn't stand in the way when Shane started the engine and she started walking back up the streets. "I can't believe her" I said to him and he looked over at me in sympathy "I'm sorry, that must have been hard on you" he said.

I took a deep breath in and looked at him "I can't believe she did that, she apologised, after everything she and him did to me to make my life miserable" I said and I turned to look out the window, it was twilight the time of day when night meets day, in some places it means the pretties time of day, but here in Morganville it just meant warning get inside before the vampires come out to play.

We drove in silence down the street, we arrived within ten minutes and I slide over the seat and kissed Shane lightly in the cheek "I'll see you later" I said and he smiled and I got out of the car and started walking into the entrance of Myrnin lab.

**Hope ye liked it, I know it was kind off bad and all that but I hope my next xhapter will make up for it, please R&R 3**


	8. spilling out!

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Claire's P.O. V**_

_**I know this is going to be a pretty add chapter but anyway I guess people can **__**change even if they once were pure evil and threatened to kill you xx **_

"Hey" I said as I walked in and noticed that Myrnin wasn't there, probably hiding from me again, "Frank?" I asked and beside me a form appeared "yes" answered the hollow gram of Frank Collins.

"Let me guess Myrnin didn't want me at all did he, you just text me?" I asked him and he smiled and nodded "no wonder I should have known when I got a text instead of a call" I said and walked around the lab "so what do you want Frank?" I asked as he followed me, he couldn't hurt me because he was just a hollow gram.

"heard you're having some problems lately?" he asked and I turned around to him "it's amazing what you can here Frank isn't it" I said and he smirked an evil grin at me "well, when you are hooked up to Morganville you do tend to hear a bit of gossip here and there you know" he said and I rolled my eyes and sat down in one of the really uncomfortable lab chairs and looked at him.

"So why is that so important that you brought me here?" I asked and he looked at me in concern "just though you would want to talk about it" he said and I laughed and he frowned at me "I'm being serious" he said and I stopped laughing.

"You can't talk about it with Michael, Eva, Meghan, Amelie, Oliver or even Shane, face it Claire I'm the only one that you can talk to right now that will listen" she said and he sounded really genuine.

"What makes you think I can't talk to Shane?" I said to him and I crooked and eyebrow and smiled "because, you don't want to load all your family problems on him because it might bring up bad memories for him, ament I right" he said and I looked away not being able to look him in the eye.

"there wouldn't be any bad memories, if you didn't drug him up and make him try to kill himself by you sending him to his doom here when I first came" I said and looked at him and he looked angry "there wouldn't be any bad memories if that Bitch didn't burn down my house and kill my daughter and then vampires were send to kill my wife."

I really should not have opened my mouth "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" I said apologetically and he nodded and started to walk aimlessly around the lab, "I messed up with Shane, I wasn't capable of taking care of him, I wasn't mentally stable, but ever since I was hooked up to the controls of Morganville, I have come to my senses, realised my mistakes and ready to make amends." He said and he turned around to face me and I looked at him then at the ground.

"it all started when I was Four" I started "I came home from school, my sister went home so I was wondering if she was all right, when I came through the front door my dad was shouting in the kitchen and I went to see what was going on, when I got there my sister was on the ground crying and my dad was standing beside her and my mom behind him, she didn't do anything to stop it she just stood there" I spilled out and I could feel the tears run down my eyes when I said the last sentence.

"I ran over to her and she had a black eye, when I turned and shouted at my dad from hurting Meghan he punched me, and through me agents the wall and knocked me out cold" I said looking up at him and she was looked at me sadly so I continued "I woke up the next morning with my sister beside looking at me worried she said to me "_whatever they do to you don't make them break you, your stronger than that, what happened yesterday was gentle for him he will get worse" _I didn't know what she meant the last thing I thought would happen was for my own parents to continuously beat me up"

"when I went to school they were all asking questions about why was there a big bruise on the side of my face and I just told them I had a bad fall and not to worry about me and they did, they just let it slip, Meghan stayed out of school for a bit and when she came back she was all better her bruise was a cleared and her black eye was gone, everything was all right for a few months then it started up again."

"I came home from school and my dad cornered me and punched me over and over again, the neighbours must have heard me screaming and called the social services and when they questioned my parents on my bruises my dad blamed it all on Meghan, so then they took Meghan away from me and I was left alone with no one to keep me safe." I started to cry and I didn't notice that Frank was sitting in the chair next to me with a worried expression, maybe he wasn't all emotionless.

"after about two months I clicked on to an idea that, if I do better in school I could go forward in classes and get out of there faster and go off to go to college and leave them, and when I got here I actually started to feel better until Monica did the exact same thing to me as my parents did" I said

"and then, I was saved by the angel that is Eve and she took me in without even telling Michael, they all took me in and took care of me but I didn't want to say it to them, that I used to be abused by my parents, and then a few days ago I found out that I was adopted and I had a brother and then that brother turned out to be Michael and that my real mother has cancer."

I said it all to him and he was just standing there looking at me not knowing what to do, suddenly he turned his head slightly "did you hear enough?" he asked out of know where and I looked at him oddly then at the door to see the figure of my boss, Myrnin.

"I didn't know Claire was dropping by for a visit I thought I gave you a few days off" he said and then looked at me then at Frank "why is she crying?" he asked Frank.

"She was just telling me something but, I guess you already heard enough on your way in" he said and stood up from the chair and walking over to stand in front of Myrnin.

"I did and I was just talking with Amelie about the situation you are in my dear Claire" he said to me and I looked at him in confusion "what do you mean? What did she say?" I asked him and he turned towards the door for some reason and looked back "since Amelie found out that you are the sister of Michael Glass she had requested to meet you" he said and moved aside to reveal Amelie standing in the doorway frowning at me "Claire" she said and sat down beside me in the chair Frank once occupied.

"I have heard you had a very exciting couple of days" she said simply and I looked at her with an expression that said "_are you serious?" _ She smiled at my expression and then turned serious "dose Meghan know about Michael being a Vampire?" she asked and I nodded in a no gesture and she sighed heavily "she has to know Claire, it her brother" she said.

"I'll tell her tonight" I said simply and she nodded slightly then looked at me "you're a Glass Claire not a Danvers now, and I think out of the kindness of my no longer beating heart I'm going to give you a free pass for three days to go and see your parents in Phoenix" she said and I looked at her oddly then stood up "are you serious is it just me?" I asked and she laughed "no you, Meghan and Michael, but you can bring your other two friends if you want" she said standing up alongside me and starting to walk towards the door but stopped "ohh and your leaving tomorrow afternoon" she said and walked out….

**Hope you liked it XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	9. back Home!

Thank you for all your amazing reviews so far, thanks so much to

**BrIgHtEyEdGiRl-lIvEtIlLtHeEnD**

**And**

_**HayleyFanOfVampz**_

_**For all your reviews your guys rock!**_

**Chapter 9**

_**Claire's P.O.V**_

I walked up the path leading to the house with Shane close behind me, he was nice enough to come pick me up when I had no one else to pick me up, I decided I wasn't going to tell him about my news until everyone was there.

We walked into the living room and everyone was there thank god, Michael was sitting on the couch strumming his guitar and Meghan and Eva were sitting talking on the other sofa.

Michael looked up at me when I entered and he looked conserved and I tiled my head in a gesture that said_ "come here"_ "can I talk to you" I said and he followed me into the hall way.

"what?" he asked and I looked back down the hall to make sure the door was closed so she could talk, "we have to tell her" I said and he looked worried and nodded "I know but I don't want to do it tonight" he said and I sighed in frustration "no, you have to, were going tomorrow" I said to him and he looked at me confused.

"where are we going?" he asked "I was talking to Amelie and she said that tomorrow she is giving us all passes to go to Phoenix, and everyone I mean, you, me, Meghan, Eva and Shane" I said and he smiled "really all of us?" he asked and I nodded and he nodded "okay we will tell her come on" he said grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall.

Meghan and Eva were still talking when we came in the door and Shane was gone, he must have go through the other door to the kitchen, I walked back out into the hall towards the kitchen where I found him standing over a pot of the usual, Chilli.

He turned around then I came in the room and smiled "well since no one was making anything I decided to make Chilli." She said and I walked over to see he had the super-hot sauce in his hand "Shane put the super-hot sauce down" I said dramatically and he laughed "relaxed I only put a bit in, it won't be that bad." And I laughed and walked over to the fridge where I pulled out a couple of cokes and turned towards the door "you have fun now" I said walking out the door with the cokes.

I walked back into the living room and handed Meghan and Eva a coke, I knew Michael didn't drink the coke and I didn't really want to bring in a bottle of "sports drink" A.K.A blood, because Meghan might have gotten suspicious.

"Shane is making dinner" I said and looked at Michael and he nodded "okay," he said and whispered over to me so I could only hear, but I don't know why he was worried about Meghan and Eva because they were talking away loudly "well tell her after" he whispered and I nodded in agreement and turned on the TV to look at a re-run of F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

About ten minutes later Shane called from the kitchen "Claire" and I jumped out of my chair and walked to the kitchen to see five plates laid out on the worktop "can you help me bring them in?" he asked and I nodded and took two in my hands and started walking back towards the living room.

I handed Eva and Meghan a bowl and he gave one to Michael and to me and we sat down beside each other.

"so Michael how can you eat this?, I mean I though Vampires can eat garlic." Meghan said out of nowhere causing everyone in the room to freeze. I looked at Michael and he was frozen with the spoon of chilli half way to his mouth.

"what do you mean Meghan?" Eva asked Meghan and Meghan looked back worried "I mean did you guys think I didn't know?" she asked and Michael looked at her "who told you?" he asked her.

"well I did tell you I met my real parents A.K.A you parents and they told me everything about you, they also told me my grandfather Sam was a vampire and recently died" she said looking back at Michel "I'm sorry was I not supposed to know?" she said and Eva looked at Michael.

"no actually we were going to tell you after dinner, but I'm glad you already know that's one less job for me to do" Michael said happily looked at his sister and then me "so Claire do you want to tell them now?" he asked and I nodded and looked at Meghan "I was talking to Amelie the towns founder, and she said that tomorrow were going to go to Phoenix to see our parents." I said simply and her eyes widened then she smiled "really, cool, ROOD TRIP" she laughed.

"Wait your leaving, for how long?" Shane asked worriedly beside me and I looked over at him and smiled "just a few days and ohh I forgot to mention were all going, all of us" I said and Eva smiled and jumped up "are you serious?" She squealed "whoa Road Trip, YES!" she said jumping up and down.

"Ya were going tomorrow evening, so I have to get the passes tomorrow morning or something, are ye all up for it?" I asked and they all nodded and I said back in the seat to watch the last few minutes left of the F.R.I.E.N.D.S episode.

"I'm going to take a shower" Eva spoke up an hour later and walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"Ya, I think I'm going to go up to bed" I said getting up "are we sharing room Claire?" Meghan asked me and I shook my head "no, you can have the room I'll stay in Shanes room, is that okay Shane?" I asked him and he smiled and winked "whatever Ya want" I smiled back at him before leaving the room, and heading up to the room.

I couldn't really sleep, I had been trying for about twenty minutes when the door opened and Shane walked in "hey roomie" he said when he saw I was awake in the bed looking at him; I smiled back at him "hey".

He hope in beside me in the bed and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him and I rested my head against his chest, "fun day right" he said playfully and I laughed and looked up at him "not as fun as tomorrow is going to be" I smiled and kissed him.

"I was talking to Frank today" I said and the minute I said it his arms went limp around me and I looked up at hi in worry " he getting better Shane, he's not the crazy dad anymore" I said and he nodded and turned his head so he wasn't looking me in the eye.

I placed my hand on each side of his face and turned his head to look at me "I know he has changed and im happy for him but I just don't want anything more to do with him okay" he said sadly and I nodded we laid there in silence for a long time.

When I looked up again I saw that he had fallen asleep, I smiled and kissed him lightly before fall asleep in his arms…..

Hope you guys liked it :)


	10. fight!

**Chapter 10**

_Thanks for all your reviews; you are all really nice :)_

_**A/N: I have decided that I am going to upload this story every Wednesday**__._

**Shane's P.O.V**

I woke up to the felling that someone kissed me, I opened my eyes to stare into the one pair of eyes I know I can't live without "good morning" she said happily and kissed me again before I could say good morning so I wrapped my arms around her and rolled us over so that I was on top of her and she was stuck under me.

She was smiling up at me "I hate that you stronger" she smiled and I snickered and kneeled down to kissed her neck, my lips moved down her neck, down to her shoulder then she grabbed my face in her hand and made me look at her, her bruises were still there, they were turning a dark green now, and she stitches were barely noticeable, I still hated myself for letting someone do this to her, I wasn't there to protect her.

"what are you thinking?" she asked me and I smiled and kissed her on the lips "I was thinking about how guilty I feel about letting him do this to you" I said honestly and she looked at me sadly then looked away "don't feel guilty you had nothing to do with this, it wasn't your fault" she said and I didn't believe her "I'm your Boyfriend, I'm supposed to keep you safe" I said and she looked at me and smiled "and you do a great job and I love you for that" she kissed me but I pulled away.

"Now stop worrying about me" she said and put her hand around my neck and pulled me down to her and we enjoyed the rest of the morning together…..

**Eva's ****P.O.V**

"morning Meghan" I said cheerfully when I saw Meghan coming into the kitchen, I was in the middle of making breakfast for everyone, I was making a fry for them, but so far Meghan was the first one up.

"Morning Eve" she replied to me and I turned "did you sleep well?" I asked, I don't know why I was being so homily to her I mean I wasn't even this nice to Claire when she came first, but maybe knowing that this girl is Michaels sister is making me soften up for her.

"yes thank you" she said sweetly, then we both heard someone running down the stairs "hey guy I have to go pick up, our passes for today so I'll be back in a hour okay" Claire said stopping at the door of the kitchen when she saw us.

"okay, see Ya" I said and she smiled and ran out the door, moments after she left a new pair of footsteps were making their way down the staircase, it was Shane with Michael close behind him "is Claire gone?" asked Shane and myself and Meghan both nodded in a yes gesture.

"Okay, so what are we having?" Michael asked me and I smiled and put his on a plate and handed it to him "a fry, Rashers, sausages, eggs, onions the lot" I said and he smiled and kissed me "thank you" he said and I handed a plate to Meghan and Shane an put Claire's in the oven to keep it warm and picked up mine and followed them into the kitchen to eat.

**1 hour later…**

Everyone was getting ready, Claire had just come back without passes and she we all went upstairs to pack, "this will be fun don't you think?" I asked Michael as he walked into my room when I was packing.

"Ya I'm kind of nervous though, I mean Claire has met my parents but she never knew they were her real parents, I didn't even know she was my sister" he said as he sat down on the edge of my bed.

I sat down beside him and took his hand in mine "it's going to go great you have me to be there for you and Claire has Shane, and Meghan has got you and Claire for support, you a family now Michael, were all a family in a way for years but now it's real, you have found your sister's" I said and he turned his head and smiled "you always know what to say" he said and I smiled then frowned, thinking of something.

"wait, if you and Claire are sister an brother, and if I marry you and Shane and Claire get married, does that mean that me and Shane will be family too?" I asked and he smiled "what do you want to get married?" he asked and I blush **(in this story Eva and Michael are not engaged) **and nodded "well maybe in a few years" I winked and got up and went back to my packing.

A few seconds later we heard a loud knock on the front door, and I looked at Michael and he looked puzzled as to whom it was, I heard the door being opened and a booming voice started shouting, I looked at Michael and we both bolted for the door to see who it was.

We both stopped at the top of the stairs to see Meghan standing at the door facing a red faced Mr Danvers, he was finished shouting and Meghan looked as if she was about to hit him, "you" he said pointing a finger towards Michael and not sounding the least bit happy.

"you did this, you tore my family apart and turned them against me" he shouted and Meghan turned to face him "him oh, no you are wrong, it's your fault that Myself and Claire have turned against you because you are a failure as a father" she said and I looked around to see Claire standing near the bottom of the stairs looking very upset with Shane close behind her.

"she has no right to go and she her fake parents, we are her parents not some stupid crack pots from phoenix" and at that Michael was gone from beside me, he had grabbed Mr Danvers by the collar and pushed him against the wall "don't you ever talk about my parents like that, they are worth one hundred of you, and i can tell you this he they are dam better parents then you would ever be, you sent you adopted daughter away with the police for something you did, that is sick" he said in a very angrily.

"Michael let him down, you know he has a bad heart" Claire said softly to him, she couldn't help it but she cared about the health of her adopted father.

Michael sat him down and hissed before stepping back from him, he looked around and stared at Claire "I don't want you to go today, you are still my daughter," he said and Claire laughed "you beat me up, I had to get stitches after what you did and you have some nerve to call me your daughter, you gave my sister away and then you failed to tell me that you weren't even my real parents." She broke off from her speak with a big sob and Shane came over to her and hugged her and walked her down the hall "just please go, I don't want to see you ever again" she said before they entered the living room.

He seemed to get angrier at Claire last words "I will never leave you, you and Meghan are my daughter" he said and Meghan rolled her eye "well you did a great job to be daddy of the year didn't Ya" she said sarcastically, at the same time as Shane came back down the hall on his own "your upsetting Claire, can you please leave Mr Danvers" Shane stated very calmly, which was very unusual for Shane Collins the hard ass bad boy.

"I am not leaving until you tell me that you will not go to phoenix" he said calmly looking at everyone but Meghan is the one that spoke up "I have a right to see my own biological birth parents and so dose Claire and we are not going to let you stand in the way anymore because you are just a man who hates not getting his own way, so he makes everyone else around him miserable." He looked at her wide eyed, "just leave us alone, its over you have lost any of your chances of Claire forgiving you" she said and he looked like he was going to get mad.

"I said I am not moving" he stated and then and there Michael walked up to him and picked him up by his collar with one of his hands and lifted him to the other side of the door frame and looked at him seriously "if you come anywhere near my sisters again I will tear you limb from limb and I am pretty sure Shane will help me from what you did to Claire the other night" he said sternly and before Mr Danvers could say anything, Michael had shut the front door in his face and turned to everyone "well, let's keep packing we are hitting the road in half an hour" he said and we all split up, Michael and Meghan both walked up the stair to go to their room and Shane went into the living room to see if Claire was okay.

**Claire's P.O.V**

I was still crying when Shane came back into the room I was sitting in the big sofa trying to stop the tears, he came over and sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"You okay?" he whispered into my ear softly slightly rocking us back and forth "no, why does he have to come and make this whole happy trip that one bit more upsetting" I cried into his chest.

He kissed the top of my head "shu, it's okay, he won't come here anymore and we are going to meet your parents and you are going to look back on this next week and think, why did I let him get in the way of meeting my parents, he is just trying to make my life miserable every second" he said and I laughed at his attempt to sound like me and I looked at him.

"beside the bad acting, you right I won't let him get in my way" I said and he looked happy then heartbroken "you don't like my acting" he asked shocked and I laughed and so did her "you always know how to make me smile" I said and he smiled and kissed me softly "I know, I have known you for five years now I think I have gotten the gist of how to make you smile" he said and he hugged me "I love you" he said simply and I looked up at him "I love you too, its time like this I am glad I have you around" I said and he laughed and stood up "come on we have to get packing for the trip" he said and we ran up the stairs to OUR room.

**30 minutes later**…

"Okay is everyone in?" Michael asked from the driver's seat as we all jumped in the car, Shane was in the passenger seat while the myself, Eva and Meghan were piled In the back, but it helped that we were so skinny that they all fit perfectly and had room to spare.

"Yes" Eva smiled and Michael started moving the car down the driveway and onto the street, so they were making their way to the Morganville borderline.

"this is going to be so much fun" Meghan said happily, I have never been to phoenix" she said and I smiled "neither have I" I said and I looked out the window, I loved when we all went on holidays.

"Well who wants to play some traveling games?" Eva asked and everyone groaned except Meghan "ya sure" she said and I laughed "trust me Meg, you don't want to go there" Shane said from the front seat.

"Ya you really don't" Michael said and they continued their journey of Eva's holiday games….

**Hope you liked it. XxXxX**


	11. Parker!

**Chapter 11**

**Thank you for all of your amazing reviews you guys are the best an di hope you are enjoying my story :)**

**Claire's P.O.V**

"Are we nearly there?" Eva winded as she rested her head on my shoulder, we have been driving for eight-teen hours now, Michael chuckled "don't worry were going to be there soon, we just crossed the Arizona border there.

"I going to die back here, can we pull over a stretch?" she said and Michael nodded, it was the middle of the night now so Michael doesn't have to worry about getting out into the sun.

Michael pulled over and we all got out of the car, we were in a sort of desert but it was kind of chilly "why is it cold in the desert?" Meghan asked as she pulled on her jumper she had taken off a couple of hours ago.

"well in the desert, when the sun goes down, all the heat goes and it becomes cold because there are no clouds in the sky to keep the heat down, so the warm air rises and cold air falls." Michael explained to Meghan, I walked over to one of the tall cactuses, it was huge.

"These are so cool" I said, lightly placing my hand on its bark trying to avoid the spikes, I stopped short when I saw the last thing I wanted to see "oh my god a shake!" I screamed jumping back and ended up wrapping my arms around Shane.

It was nested under the cactus, and by the tail I identified it as a rattle snake, it was dark brown with black patched.

"it's just a snake, for go sake you live in Texas you should be used to snakes by now" Shane chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist "I will never be used to snakes" I said and when the big brown and black scaled snake started to move towards us, I squealed and push back on Shane forcing him to move back a few steps, and I buried my head in his shoulder "oh my god I hate snakes" I cried and he laughed and lifted me up from the ground in his arms and kicked the dust around the snake, spooked it slithered away "don't worry I won't let it get you" he smiled at me and I smiled back at him and kissed him "you are the best boyfriend ever" I said.

"Am doing think so" Eva said hugging Michael and glaring playfully at me and I laughed and look at Michael, "so how much longer till we get to phoenix?" I asked and he smiled "just over two hours" he said and Eva rolled her eyes "so much for nearly there." She said and he looked at her "well since we have been driving for eight-teen hours I think it is safe to say we are nearly there" he smiled and looked around "okay so are we going again?" he asked and we all groaned at the thought of getting back into the car for another two hours.

"Can I sit in the front?" Eva begged looking at Shane, who just laughed at her expression and nodded "sure whatever" he said and she jumped up and ran to the passenger side door and climbed in.

Michael followed after then me, Meghan and Shane got into the back seat, and sadly I was stuck in the middle but on the bright side I did have Shane sitting squished beside me to keep me company on the ride.

"Well lest go and get to phoenix hope fully before sunrise" Michael said and we started driving away towards Winslow, from what the sign said.

About an hour later I woke up, I didn't realise I had fallen asleep and when I looked around Shane, Meghan and Eva were all sleep and Michael was still driving, "where are we there?" I whispered to him in case I woke any of the others "Perscott" he answered me, and then I realised I never asked him where our parents lived "where are we going to anyway?" I asked "Parker" he answered.

I nodded and looked around and then at the dash board, it was three forty-five, she had about an hour and a half left off darkness before the sun comes up, and I could tell that Michael was showing it because he was going very fast.

My eyes started drifting again, so I laid my head on Shane's shoulder and drifted back to sleep in his arms.

"hey guys were here" Michael called and we all jumped out from our sleep, I looked out the window, we were in a little col-de-sac there were cute little houses all in a row and a small roundabout ending to the street with house places around it.

Michael got out first, and went towards the house but stopped when he noticed that we were all still in the car "come on guys" he whined and we all nodded and got out of the car, I was suddenly feeling very nervous, so I took Shane's hand in mine and he looked at me and smiled sportingly, Eva jumped out and ran over to Michael and took his hand and Meghan started huffing "ohh so your guys have your boyfriends to support you but I don't have anyone" she said sadly.

Shane laughed and put his arm around her shoulder "ill share my support" he said playfully and I smiled "and I will to" I agreed, liking how much Shane likes Meghan already.

The tree of us laughed and walked up after Michael and Eva, they had a lovley garden, it had flowers all over it and the grass was freshly cut, the house was a quant two story house it was painted cream and had a patio.

Michael took a set of keys okay of his pocket and picket on and put it in the keep hole, I guess it makes sense us letting our self in, I doughty that anyone will be up at Five in the morning.

"Michael!" someone shouted out of know where and I look to see a very skinny woman come towards Michael with her arms extended for a hug, "mom" Michael said when she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"_Oh my god, that's my mom" _ I thought to myself, I have met Ms Glass before she had cancer, and looks like she still has, because she looked very drained and weak, she has bright blue eyes like Michael, and she had a scarf going around her head from the chemotherapy of losing her hair, she looked like she had been crying too.

She let go of him and looked over towards us and covered her mouth "is that them?" she asked Michael, probably already been filled in over the phone.

"Ya" Michael answered her "I couldn't sleep knowing you were coming, I wanted to be awake to greet you when you arrived and welcome to our home" Ms Glass said sweetly and the she looked towards Eve "Eva is so nice to see you again sweaty" she said and hugged Eva who returned it "it's nice to see you again Ms Glass" she said polity.

Ms Glass then turned to Shane "Mr Shane Collins haven't you grown up since the last time I saw you" she said and gave Shane a big hug "well then you should see me more often, it's nice to see you again" he said to her returning the hug.

When Ms Glass stepped back from Shane she looked at me and she looked like she was going to star balling her eyes out again "Claire," she said and then she came over and hugged me when she saw me chocking back sobs and I hugged her back tightly "hi" was all I was able to say.

She let go of me and turned to Meghan "it's so nice to finally meet you too after all these years" she said and then someone else walked into the room, it was a tall man with blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"so you finally made it, you mother has been waiting by the door sine when you rang and said you were just coming into Arizona" he said smiling towards the whole group, he walked towards us and stopped in front of Michael "how have you been son?" he asked Michael and Michael smiled in return "pretty good" he answered.

It was then I realised that I was squeezing Shane's hand in mine, I noticed because he was wincing slightly, I loosened my grip and he turned and smiled at me.

"welcome to our home" Ms Glass said cheerfully to us and we all nodded "thank you for having us Ms Glass" Shane said politely and Ms Glass had a very annoyed expression. "please Shane we have known each other for a long time now, call me by my name" she said and Shane chuckled "whatever you want Amy" (**not sure about the names of Michaels parents, so I am just going to come up with my own) **she smiled sweetly at him and walked towards myself and Meghan "hi girls" she said simply and I smiled and Meghan looked like she was about to cry her eyes out "it's really you" Meghan suddenly said and jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Amy and cried into her shoulder "I never thought I would meet you" she sobbed.

"I thought I would never meet you two either, I always wondered what you were doing with your lives, what were your jobs, did you have boyfriends, where you married, did you have kids" Amy said and Michael came up behind her "slow down mom there only twenty-two like" he said and she laughed at the comment "your right, they are too young to be asking questions like that" she said and I nodded.

"Well why don't you all go into the living room, and I'll make everyone tea, and coffee" she said and Michael smiled and nodded and started leading us towards the living room.

The living room was quite big but classy, there were more than enough furniture, and the walls were painted like the outside of the house cream, Michael sat down in one of the sofas and Eva sat beside her, while Megan sat in the single chair and Myself and Shane took up the other sofa.

I looked up at Shane and noticed that he was looking up at the mantel piece where there as a small framed picture, after I took a closer look at it I realised that it was Michael and Shane when they were about fifteen, hey both looked very cute for fifteen year old, they both had their arms around each other and were smiling widely into the camera.

"okay everyone" Amy said coming back into the room with her husband behind hearing cup, she placed them down in front of everyone, and sat down with her husband on the other sofa, "so I guess we should get to know you too girls" she said happily and looked towards me "so I guess Shane go you and Eva got Michael, that's nice" she smiled proudly at me, my adopted mother hated the thought of me dating Shane Collins the local vampire hater and bad boy.

"you went to Morganville collage?" she asked and I nodded "yes I did, I graduated two years ago and I now have a job in a lab" I was not going to explain what type of lab and who my boss was.

"That's nice, its lovely to see that you're a young scientist working in the lab" she smiled and turned to Meghan "so Meghan tell me about yourself, what school did you go too?" she asked Meghan looked at the ground and sighed heavily "I dropped out of collage" she said and Amy looked disappointed.

"It's not that I didn't like school, I just had a very good reason to leave" she continued "and what was the reason?" Amy asked her.

"She took a deep breath in and looked at me then Michael then at our parents "I was pregnant"….

**Hope you liked the big cliff hanger hehe ^_^**


	12. authors notes!

**A/N: I am take a two week beak because I am going on holidays but I will be back at the 6****th**** of august with a whole lod of chapter I promise.**

**Alice xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: hey guys I am back with more chapter, keep up with all your amazing reviews, it what keeps me going xxx**

**Chapter 12**

**Claire's P.O.V**

The room fell silent at Meghan's last words "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner but I just couldn't" Meghan whispered mostly towards Michael, Shane, Eve and Myself.

But Mr, and Mrs Glass oh I mean our mom and dad, both had a shocked expression on their faces. "You were pregnant?" our dad said in horror and Meghan Nodded "I got pregnant on my last year of school, I thought My boyfriend loved me, but the minute he found out I was pregnant, he said it wasn't his and that I had been cheating on him, and he didn't want anything to do with it" she said sadly.

I couldn't help but look at Shane; he wore an expression similar to my parents "did you have an abortion?" My mother Amy asked, and Meghan stared at her wide eyed "no off course not, his name is Charlie, he's two years old now" she smiled happily, talking about her son.

"I can't believe this, just yesterday I was happy to have my two beautiful daughters back, and now not only do I have them I find out that I have a grandson" Amy said happily and Meghan smiled seeing how happy Amy was about this, Michael on the other hand…

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" he sounded annoyed glaring at Meghan "because I was afraid of what you guys would think of me when I told you, a lot of people turned away from me when told them I was pregnant at such a young age, when I need then most they just stopped talking to me, most of them started call me a slut or a tramp, I just didn't want my own family thinking bad of me before we even got to know each other, so I left Charlie home with Ellis, the one friend who stayed beside me during the whole pregnancy" she said not looking at anyone as she spoke and whipped her eyes with her sleeve.

I got up from my seat and walked over and kneeled down beside her chair, she looked at me, she was still crying, I whipped a tear away from her eye with one of my hands and then she wrapped her arms around me and began to cry harder.

"it's okay" I whispered into her ear and sat beside her in the little single chair trying to make myself as comfortable as possible "I didn't want to tell you when I came because you were all living perfect lives, you were all living together, you all had jobs, Claire had Shane, and Michael had Eva, your lives were perfect and I felt like I was intruding bye tell you about my terrible life so I didn't" she said and Michael sighed.

"you think we have the perfect life then you will be sadly mistaken" he said and we all looked at him in shock, this was no way to cheer up your upset sister "Ya sure we live together, but that's because we want to survive in Morganville, I'm a vampire that's not exactly a perfect life, I have to staying during the day, I have to drive around in tinted windowed cars I have to use and umbrella in the sun, and I work in a music show that I have to staying the window, and Claire works for a mad scientist, Shane works in a butcher shop and Eve works in a Coffee shop, out life is far from perfect but we make it as perfect as we can together." She said and we were all looking at him in sock and I turned to see Meghan staring wide eyed at him.

"I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking about the downside of your lives" she said and I just held her tighter, I looked at my parents who both looked at Meghan in sympathy "maybe we should all get some rest, I mean you did say that you stayed up for us to come, so I think we all need some rest" I said to Amy and she nodded "ohh yes, your rooms, let me show you where they are" she said standing up.

"Myself and Shane will go and get the bags" Michael said and walked out the door with Shane behind him "I'll help them" My dad said walking with them.

"Okay come on girls" Amy said walking out of the room, I turned to Meghan and smiled encouraging at her "come on cheer up we will talk about this later." I said to her and she smiled and nodded and we all followed our mother to the stairs.

Upstairs there was a total of six room doors, the wall were painted a light blue and there was lots of pictured hug up all along the wall, Eva stopped at one and looked at it.

It was a picture of Michael when he was about three years old he was seated on his father's shoulders and he was smiling hugely at the camera, we continued down the hall and Amy stopped at the third door and turned "Meghan this will be your room."

"thank you" she said and walked into the room is was single bedded room and it was painted a bright cream colour, this is such a nice room" she said cheerfully and then we all kept on walking down the hall till we got to the nest door "Eve this will be yours and Michaels room" she said and myself and Eva looked at her oddly.

"haha, don't worry Michael told me that you usually sleep in the same room, I am not the type of mother that separates two twenty-three year olds when they come to visit." She said and Eve smiled "okay" she said and went into the room leaving myself and Amy walking down the hall to the last room "and off course this is yours and Shane's room" she said and I smiled and walked into the room "thank you" I said "for taking us all in I know it was a lot to ask" I said and she smiled "it's no bother at all" she said "the boys will be up soon so I better tell then where to go" she said and closed the door.

I looked around the room it was very big and it had one big bed in the centre, there was a big window that showed the entire street, even though it was kind of hard to see the street in the middle of the night.

I noticed when I turned that there was an private bathroom in our room "hey" I heard someone say I turned to see Shane walking into the room with bags in both hands "hi" i smiled and kissed him on the cheek and I sat on the bed "oh my god I am so tired" I said laid down on the bed, but was soon pulled back up by my boyfriend "you can't go to sleep with you clothes on" she said and I nodded and walked over to my bag and dug out some of my pyjamas and my tooth brush and tooth paste and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

When I got out Shane was already in bed and already asleep by the look of it, I turned off the light and tucked myself in beside him, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head "night" he whispered but I just didn't have the energy to speak and anymore, and before I knew it I had fallen into a deep sleep.

**Sorry about the chapter being so small, but I just came back today and I promised to have it up today and I didn't want to let ye all down…. Hope you liked it xxxx**


	14. charlie

**Chapter 13!**

**Meghan's P.O.V**

I just couldn't seem to sleep, I just laid in my bed staring at the ceiling thinking of tonight, I didn't want to tell them about Charlie that way, he was my pride and joy, even though his daddy didn't want anything to do with him, I was determined to have his daddy in his life.

My phone started ringing beside me and when I looked at it the caller ID read Ellis, "hello" I said "hey sweet heart, how is everything going" Ellis my best friend nearly screamed back at me, I haven't talked to Ellis since I met Claire and everyone, and of course she ran me because I didn't ring her.

"Everything is going okay, how is Charlie?" I asked her and she laughed "he's fine he just woke up and he is eating breakfast," I turned to look at the clock beside me; it was eight o'clock no wonder he was getting up but this was no time to be going to bed.

"did you meet them?" she asked and I smiled "Ya I met them" I said back and she screamed so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear "really what are they like are they nice" I couldn't help but laugh at my over bubbly best friend.

"Claire and Michael and really nice, they are very to me" I said "and do they have jobs or are they both in a relationship, do any of them have kids?" she asked "they both have jobs, Claire has a boyfriend called Shane, and Michael has a girlfriend called Eve. And no none of them have any children," I said.

"aww bummer it would have been nice if Charlie had a little cousin" she said

I nodded "hey can I talk to him, I miss him so much" I said and it sounded that she was walking around looking for him "Charlie mama wants to talk to you" she called and I could hear a faint scream from the other end of the phone and soon after the all too familiar voice "mommy"

"hi sweet heart how are you?" I said into the phone to my little baby boy, "I mommy in god, when are you coming home, I miss you lodes." He said and I laughed "I miss you loads too baby, but I will be home to see you too"

I said and then I heard my room door open and I looked over to see Claire and Eve standing in the doorway, they were both smiling at me as they stepped into the room and sat on the bed beside me, and I put my phone on speaker because I know they wanted to talk to him.

"And when I come back sweetie I'll tell you all about my new sister and brother and friends" I said and Charlie laughed "mommy got a sister, I want to meet her, want a new sister" he said and I laughed and so did Claire and Eve "I don't think you will be getting a bother brother or sister for a little while" I said and Claire smiled when Charlie groaned into the phone.

"What's Mommy's sisters name?" he asked and Claire smiled "her name is Claire do you want to talk to her, she is right here" I asked him "yes I want to talk to her" he said and I nodded to Claire to say something.

"Hi Charlie" Claire said into the phone "hi Claire" he said "are you mommy's sister?" he asked and eve smiled "yes sweetie Claire is my sister and she is your aunty" I said into the phone and Charlie laughed "Ya!" he cheered "aunt Ellis wants to talk to you" he said and handed the phone to Ellis by the sound of it.

"He won't stop calling me aunt it's not my fault" Ellis said when she got the phone "how come Charlie got to talk to Claire and I didn't" she whined and I laughed and so did Claire and Eve.

"Hi Ellis, how are you" Claire said after I nodded at her to speak to Ellis "hi Claire oh my god I can't believe I am talking to you, I have heard so much about you from Meghan" she nearly screeched into the phone and we all laughed "Eve is here to she is Michaels girlfriend" I said looking at Eve who smiled back proudly "hi Ellis" Eve said.

"hi Eva, how are you?" she asked "I'm good" Eva answered "Meghan I have to because Charlie has school" Ellis said "Ya sure I'll call Ya later okay" I said and she hung up, I put the phone down and looked at Eve and Claire "I'm sorry did I wake you guys up I didn't mean to" I apologised.

"no I couldn't sleep" Eve said "and I did sleep for all of ten minutes but that's about it" Claire said "there really nice aren't they" Eve said and myself and Claire both nodded in agreement "hey why don't we go for a walk tomorrow, I really want to see Parker" I said and the smiled and agreed.

"In that case we better go and try to get some rest Eve" Claire said standing up from the bed "ohh Charlie seems like a really nice kid can I meet him?" Claire asked me before she left the room "off course you are his aunt after all" I said to her and she smiled "good night Meghan" "Ya good night" they both said going out the door.

**Claire's P.O.V**

"here you go kids, eat up" Mrs Glass,_ ugh I have really have to get used to calling her mom_ I thought in irritation.

She laid plates of food in front of us on the table of bacon and fried eggs and sausages etc. "this looked delicious, Ms Glass thank you" Shane said and we all agreed, well everyone except Michael who was sitting with a bottle of blood in his hand, which was stored in the freezer, which Mr Glass stacked up knowing that his son was paying a visit.

"I hope you enjoy" she said and then we all dug into out delicious breakfast "so are you guys going to go anywhere today?" Mr Glass said we all looked at Michael who looked upset but when he saw our expressions he tried to hide it "you guys can go where ever you want I'm not going to stop you" he said "well myself, Meghan and Eve were going to go for a walk after breakfast" I said to our parents and she looked happy "that sound lovely" "I think I'll pass guys I'm still really tired" Eve said and I smiled at her "it's okay" I said.

"I could go in her place if you'd like" Shane said and I looked at him shocked "since when do you like walks?" I asked him and he snickered "since I didn't have to fear my life as I did it" he said and that was a pretty good reason, we finished out breakfast and then we all chipped in on the cleaning.

"okay are you guys ready?" Meghan asked me and Shane as we finished putting our plates away "sure lets go" I said and grabbed Shane's hand and pulled him to the door "be careful" Ms Glass called from the door before we closed it.

"this place is so pretty" Meghan said as we walked down the street "such a big change from Morganville" I said "but not a change that we can get used to" Shane said sadly beside me and put my arm around him and he mirrored my movement.

"don't be a downer or were sending you back" I said pretending to be strict but I am such a horrible actor, he laughed and kissed me on the forehead "fine" he chuckled and we continued down until we got to a nice park "this place is so pretty" Meghan said and I agreed it was beautiful.

"The lake in the middle really makes it even more bea-" Meghan stopped in mid-sentence and stopped in her tracks "are you okay?" I asked her but she just keep starting at something "Steven" she said and myself and Shane turned to see she was staring at a man, he didn't look like he had seen us or heard her say his name.

"she started walking over to him, he was sitting on a bench reading a book, and as Meghan approached him he looked up and you could see the turned from calm to shocked on his face.

"Meghan, what are you doing here?" he said standing up "I came to visit family" she said and he looked confused "your adopted there not your family" he said and Meghan shook her head, I could feel Shane hand turn into fists right beside me, I turned to see him glaring at the boy, not that he knew who he was either.

"ya actually I have found my family and I'm here to visit them, this is my sister Claire and Her boyfriend Shane" she gestured before us but for some reason the way Meghan was talking to him I just didn't want to talk to him.

Meghan turned to us "Claire, Shane this is Steven Charlie's dad"

What do you guys think please leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14!**

**Claire's P.O.V**

"Wait what are you serious?" I nearly screamed at my sister, there is no way that this random guy just so happens to be Charlie's dad, I mean what are the chances that we would meet him here maybe she got the guy wrong of I heard her wrong?

"ya I am serious this is Steven Claire and he is Charlie's dad" she said again what are the chances I heard it wrong again?

"I am not his dad" Steven turned to Meghan with an angry look in his eye "I am not the child's dad and I never will be okay so stop going around telling people that because it's not true" he said.

"don't be stupid we had the DNA tests Steven, you are the father you fool" she nearly shouted at him "what are you afraid of he is a kid, and he is yours, you should be happy and love him like any father would".

I stared at her in silence she looked really pissed off at this guy, but she is right, it isn't right if the father is not in his sons life, if I had a child and the father didn't want anything to do with the child I'm sure I would be just as pissed off as Meghan is.

"don't turn this around on me" he said to Meghan then turned to looked at Shane "come on man if you had a child and you had no job and you weren't in love with the mother you would do the right thing and back out right." I knew the answer to this question was going to be goo with the expression on Shanes face.

"you are sad, if I had a child I would do whatever I could to make sure he or she had the perfect dad, I would find a job to keep me going and I probably wouldn't make the mistake of having a child with someone I didn't love, I think I am smarted then that, but its scum bags like you that don't want anything to do with their children that really get on my nerves." Shane growled, and I squeezed his hand in both mine to make him calm down.

"It's not my fault, I didn't want the child" he shouted back at Shane and I knew but the was Shanes fists were trembling in anger that he was going to tell Steven off big time "then there are ways of preventing this sort of thing, Ya know you could have don't that." Shan snarled back really getting angry at Stevens thick headedness.

"it's not my fault she didn't take the pill" Steven said back and that's when Meghan jumped in "okay this is getting way to personal for me" she said simply and I nodded "well give you some time to talk, come on Shane" I said pulled Shane with me down the street.

"That was a sudden outburst form you, where did that come from?" I asked him as we walked "I just hate people like that who don't realise the importance of a human life, I mean why would he do that, wouldn't he at least try" he said putting his arms around me and hugging me close.

"I never seen you get that annoyed over something like that, but I guess I get your point," I said as we walked.

**Meghan's P.O.V**

"so what are you doing here?" I asked when Shane and Claire were out of sight, "this is a small little town in Arizona, so why did you come here?" he didn't looked at me he just kept looking at the ground, since Steven found out about Charlie he resented him and distanced himself from me but I did not let him escape this Charlie was his son, his priority just as much his as he was mine.

"I came here to get away from everything, my mom and dad were torturing me over the whole Charlie thing for so long I couldn't take it so a small town in the middle of know where was the perfect answer until today that is, how come where ever I go there is always someone that finds me?" he demanded "if you think I am following you, you are completely wrong I am here to meet my mom and dad who I recently got in touch with after all these years." I said to him, he looked up at me then at the bench, he gestured for me to sit down.

"so the girl that was there was your sister?" he asked me one he had sit down beside me, I nodded in an answer "yes and that was her boyfriend Shane, and I also have a brother Michael" I said to him.

He smiled "I am glad that you found your family, after the life you went through you deserved it" he said but I just got annoyed at his words "I don't need your sympathy Steven okay, because you made it pretty damn clear that you don't give a damn about me" I said and got up "where is Charlie?" he called after me and that made me stop in my tracks.

"well, not that you care but he is at home with Ellis" I said to him and kept walking, once I was half way back to the house I met Claire and Shane again they were sitting on a bench, she saw how upset I looked and raced over to me and embraced me in a hug.

"I'll head back to the house and give you guys a minute" Shane said and I smiled at him, as he walked down the street to the house "so how did it go" Claire asked.

"he was acting nice to me but I knew he just wanted to get away from me as fast as possible, ohh Claire why did I do it in the first place?" I cried, she guided me to the bench and we sat down.

"because you though he loved you so you didn't care" Claire said to me "but what if it happened to you, what if you got pregnant with Shane's child and he bolted when you told him, what would you do?" I asked her.

"I wouldn't have to do that because I know that is not that way it would have gone, if I got pregnant and I told shan ei would know she would stay even if he wasn't happy at all he would try to give the child one damn good daddy, you see he didn't have the best childhood, his sister died in a house fire and his mother was murdered and recently his father got am… very ill you might say" she said.

"plus you heard what he said today he hates people like that who abanod thee children he despises them" she said and I nodded "you really love him don't you?" I asked her and she blushed and smiled.

"I love him with all my heart, I know he is the one" she said and I smiled, I love that my sister is happy and in love, I like Shane a lot "he is very protective of you isn't he?" I said to her, she smiled.

"Ya ever since we met even though we weren't going out he protected me as much as he could, before we started going out I always though he thought of me as a little sister, because he was two years older than me, but I was so wrong there, he's perfect he is everything I would want in a boyfriend and more" she said and I was happy, she was happy with him.

They did look like the perfect couple and I could see that they were going to be together for every "well then in that case if Shane has no problem with kids why don't you give Charlie a little cousin to play with" I joked and she looked at me shocked.

"I was kidding you can take as long as you want on his cousin sweetie" I laughed and she rolled her eyes, "come on let's go" I said holding her hand as we walked….

**Hope you guys liked it, I might only have a about two more chapters or maybe three if possible. **


	16. another authors notes! sorry!

**hey guys school started for me yesterday, and its my junior cert year, so I might not be uploading as much as I did before, just a heads up for ya :)**

**Alice xxx**


	17. end

**Chapter 15**

**Claire's P.O.V**

**A/N: Hey guys so this is the last chapter I have decided, thank you for all of your reviews you have all been so amazing throughout this entire story.**

"I can't believe that we have been here for three days already" I said when we all sat down together, we have been her for three days now and we were going to be leaving late tonight, it was nine in the evening now and it was twilight outside, so we all decided that we were going to go to town since Michael can go outside now.

"ya me either but, come on lets go, to town before I gets to dark" Meghan said standing up, we all nodded and grabbed out coats and walked out of the house, we walked down the street heading to the town direction.

"this is nice, all of us going for a nice walk" I said grabbing Shane's hand, he turned and smiled at me in agreement, "it's sad that we have to go back tonight" Eve said sadly, "Ya but if we don't well probably have a bunch of vampire to deal with right?" Meghan said and we all nodded.

"but at lease were having fun while were her it would be worse if we came here and were completely board" Michael said "ya but I guess it would be good to be home to, ya know to our own place again" I said.

When we got to town we decided we should go get something to eat so we went to a restaurant, "we never went eating out like this before this is fun" Eve said as we sat down.

"Everything looks so good" Meghan said reading the menu after a few minutes of silence the waiter came over "are you ready to place your order?" he asked and we gave him our orders.

When we had finished out food, we all left and started walking around the town, "hey look isn't that, Steven?" I asked Meghan looking at the guy walking towards us, after we came home the last day after meeting Steven we told Eve and Michael what happened and Michael was especially angry that he wasn't there.

"ya It is" she said as we kept looking at the man a approaching us with had arm around a girl, she had long blonde dirty looking hair, and a very slutty dark blue mini dress, when he saw us he stared at us in shock.

"hi Steven how is your friend?" Meghan asked as he came up in front of us, "her name is charlotte" he said "Its Chloe" she corrected him and rolled her eye, "don't tell me u stopped so low as to be having to pay girls to have sex with you?" I asked him he glared at me.

"I hope you're on the pill honey because he is not going to be wearing his protection" Meghan said to the girl who stared back at her in shock "so how much did she cost ten dollars I'm guessing by the look of her" Meghan continued.

"actually twenty, sweetheart" she said to Meghan then she looked at Shane and Michael "but if your interested boys I won't be too long with this gentleman" she said stepping closer to Shane, until I stepped in front of him blocking her way "I wouldn't unless you want a black eye sweet heart" I snarled at her.

She stepped back and glared at me "don't worry honey I have gotten around girlfriends before" she said to Shane and I just glared at her "I think the boy need some fun, because he doesn't look like he has been getting any from a professional" she said and that was it.

I jumped for her with my first clenched but was grabbed from behind by Shane and Eve, "Claire calm down she just wants to get on your nerves she isn't worth your attention" Eve said and I stop struggling and Shane put his arm around me while I continued glaring at the girl.

"Anyway I have more things to be doing, come on love lets go have fun" Chloe said grabbing Steven by the shirt and pulling him along, he didn't get too far because next thing he was on the ground.

I looked at him in confusion but then I saw Michael with his fist in the air looking down on him "you are worthless you know that, you are one of them people that people look down on because you fathered a child at a young age, you have a three year old child and here you are hooking up with hookers you found on the cheapest part of town, what you did to my sister was unforgivable and me as a big brother should always look after their little sister." Michael said, I looked at his face, he was being serious.

"dude come on it wasn't my fault that I don't stay with her" he said getting up and look towards Meghan who stared back at him wide eyed, we all looked at her in confusion "come on, let's go" she said and grabbed my hand and dragged me back down the street, and of course the others followed.

"what did he mean Meghan?" I asked as we walked "nothing forget about it okay" she said I exchanged looks with Shane and he looked as clueless as I did "I think we should be getting back now, we have to leave soon" she said and started walking ahead of us all leaving us behind in wonder of what Steven had meant.

Back at the house we started putting all out bags into the car, we said our goodbye to well now I can call them my mom and dad, and then we got into the car, this time Shane drove while I sat in the front beside him it was a long drive back so I said to Shane if he got tired that I would drive for a bit.

"I guess we had to go back sometime" Eve said in the back sighing and leaning her head on Michaels shoulder I looked over to Meghan who was staring out the window seeming very dazed "Meghan are you all right?" I asked her, but it was as if I didn't talk at all because she didn't move when I call her name.

"Hey Meg's snap out of it, are you alright?" Eve hit her playfully in the arm, when Eve hit her she turned towards us quickly "sorry what did you say?" she asked painting on a fake smile anyone would be able to see through.

"I was asking if you were alright, you seem really distracted" I said to her and she was looking at me as if I had two heard.

"Why wouldn't I be alright, I'm sad were leaving but I'm lade I'm going home to my little boy" she must miss Charlie all lot I'm sure I would too if I was separated from my kid.

"Okay" I said and l looked out into the darkness of the open road, there was no street lamps on this road so you had to rely completely on the light attached to the car and nothing else.

"Shane are you sure you don't want me to drive it will be much easier for me to see in the dark" Michael said from the back I looked over at Shane who also was out of it "Shane what's wrong?" I asked him but he won't budge from his trance either, what is going on him and Meghan is seriously out of it right now.

I hit Shane lightly on the arm and he swung his head in my direction taking his eyes off the road for a second before he turned back quickly focusing on the road "what?" she asked me and I looked at him in worry.

"I asked if you would like it if I drive because it would be easier" Michael asked for me again "no dude it's okay you drove the way up its only fair I drive back." He said and Michael sent back a simply okay reply.

I didn't realise I had fallen asleep until I saw the bright light of the morning sun, I sat up straight stretching my neck that was throbbing from the angle I fell asleep on.

I looked behind me and Michael, Eve and Meghan were all fast asleep, I looked over at Shane who was still looking out onto the road, his eyes were half closed "let me drive you tired" I said to him and he looked at me.

"Okay I didn't see you waking up." He said pulling the car to a slow halt on the side of the road, we both swapped seats and I started the car, I rolled the car forward into the steady fifty miles and house speed, I looked over at Shane who was already half asleep, drove into the darkness glad that there were lights on this road and that I wasn't driving blind like poor Shane had to do.

It was one long silent drive for me when everyone was sleeping, but they all started to wake up when we were about one hour away from Morganville, Eve was the first to awake she looked at me and then looked confused "you're not Shane" she said half asleep I smirked at her through the rear view mirror, she was always the very entertaining when she was half asleep.

"Aren't you very operative Eve" I said back to her, she just nodded and closed her eyes one again and kneeled back into Michaels embrace around her.

By the time we arrived at the city lines to Morganville Eve was back asleep I was fully sure she was going to wake up, after we crossed the city line it only took me ten minutes to reach the glass house, when I pulled up I noticed that there were two people standing outside out front door, a woman and a child.

I jumped out of the car forgetting to wake the others "hello can I help you" I said politely to the woman she smiled back at me she hadl long blonde hair and she looked about twentyish "I'm looking for the house of Michael Glass I'm not sure if I'm at the right house." I nodded confused as to who this woman was "yes this is the right house I live here too".

"oh, that's great hi my name is Ellis you probably don't know me" she said extending her hand for me to shake. "oh your one of Meghan's friends, hi my name is Claire" I said back to her and she looked at me in shock.

"oh my god you are Claire, you look so pretty its so nice to finally meet you Claire" she said hugging me, then I looked down to see a little face popping out from behind Ellis's legs "and this is Charlie I'm sure you heard about him.

I looked down at the little boy he was so cute he had short brown hair and bright green eyes and dimples.

I turned back to the car and as I expected everyone was still asleep "I swear they would sleep through anything" I said walking over to the car and banging on all the windows, Shane and Michael jumped with fright when my hand with the windows beside their heads.

"oh my god Ellis, Charlie" Meghan said running from the car after I woke her, she embraced them both in a huge hug, "what are you doing here I told you I will be coming home in a few days" she said to Ellis.

"Well mister here" she said pointing to the little boy "wanted to see mommy" she said, Meghan reached down and picked up the little boy and walked into the house "let's go sit down before we give the neighbourhood a scene" she said.

We all went into the living room and sat down forgetting about the bags in the car we can always get them later, Meghan sat down with Charlie in her lap "Charlie look over there" Meghan pointed to me, he followed her point to my face, he wasn't very shy "that's aunt Claire go say hi" she said to him, he smiled and got down from her lap and came over to me.

I picked him up in my arms and sat him down I'm my lap, he looked at me and smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at him, he was so cute, he help up one of his fingers to my face and pressed it on my nose "aunt" he said simply "Hi Charlie" I said hugging him, hugged back, I would die for something like him.

"Charlie look over there, he is uncle" Meghan said to Charlie pointing at Michael, Charlie stepped down from my lap and ran over to Michael, I kneeled back into Shanes arms when he ran off.

Charlie hugged Michael too and then ran over to Meghan again, he said happily smiling at all of us "he is adorable" Eve said to Meghan who smiled back "yes but he is very lonely, with no cousins to play with" Meghan said staring at me, I just turned my face into Shanes chest and he tightened his grip around me "you're not nice Claire" Meghan whined I just smiled "I am hoping for children but not right now okay" I said to her and she nodded.

"Mommy I want a drink" Charlie said and looked at Ellis not Meghan "I'll get it for you now Charlie" Meghan said getting up but Charlie stopped her "no I want mommy to do it" he said and we all looked at them confused.

"But I am mommy sweetie" Meghan said to him but he just walked over to Ellis "mommy I want a drink" he said we all looked at them in confusion.

Ellis looked up at Meghan "you didn't tell them did you?" she said "no" Meghan said back to her.

"Tell us what" Michael looked up at Meghan who was standing in the middle of the room with every eye on her.

"Well Charlie doesn't exactly have a daddy but he has two mommies." She said to us looking at Ellis "Myself and Ellis are together" she said and we all just froze there was nothing anyone could say, what could you say in that situations.

"What do you mean tougher? Do you mean girlfriend and girlfriend?" leave it to Eve to ask the uncomfortable questions.

"Yes, Ellis is my girlfriend and has been for about a year and a half, I am lesbian" she said clarifying all the questions. "That was why I was at your Claire about letting Charlie have a cousin because he is never going to be able to have a brother or sister.

I nodded but that didn't mean that I was going to have a baby right now to give Charlie a cousin he was just going to have to wait a year or two.

"he will have a cousin" Michael said out of the blue we all looked at Michael who was looking at Eve.

Eve was staring at Charlie "Charlie will have a cousin in about six months" Eve said and I stared at her in amazement was she saying she was pregnant?

"ya were having a baby" Michael said smiling proudly holding Eve's hand tightly "oh my god that's amazing" I rushed over and Hugged Eve tightly "I'm so happy for you" I whispered in her ear and she said "thank you" back to me before I pulled away.

"that wonderful news congratulations" Ellis said coming into the room with the drink for Charlie that she helped herself to get.

"we better be going home Meghan" Elis said picking up Charlie in her arms "Ya we should" she agree "where are you going?" I asked her standing up beside her "oh we live in Morganville now, while you were all of on vacation I bought a house here and were all moved In mostly, if you call staked boxed everywhere moved in." she said we all stared at them.

"its okay we know the deal here and we know the rules we will be fine" Meghan said "ill come around to see you guys later okay, and come visit anytime you want we just live about three houses down" she said walking out into the hallway to the front door "ill see you bye" we all waved them goodbye and closed the door when they were gone.

"I swear nothing but drama happens in this house" Eve said going and sitting down on the sofa "ya I guess that's the drama of the week over" I agreed and went to the kitchen to start dinner with Shane behind me. "so you wouldn't mind kids" she said out of know where.

I looked at him wondering where this came from he was never very keen on the kids subject before "well ya I would love to have kids" I said to him looking down at the vegetables I was cutting "but not yet I don't think I am ready for kids, I hope you understand" I said to him and she smiled and kissed my forehead "I'm not rushing you I will wait, anyway what would you call it if it was a boy" he asked I thought about it for a minute "Kevin" I answered he smiled "I like that name and what about a girl?" he asked me "Sara or Chloe" I answered he hugged me from behind wrapping his hands around my front "I'll wait until your ready babe not matter how long it takes" he said and I turned around and kissed him forgetting about the cooking all I could think about was his lips moving against mine.

_**The End!**_

_**Well that's the end of it I hope you enjoyed it please review **_


End file.
